marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Daredevil: Reborn Vol 1 1
| Quotation = Been walking a while now. Weeks, maybe. Always south, southwest, orienting by the feel of the sun on my face. Took the bus for as long as I could stand it. The noise, the stench--too much. But out here in the badlands there's nothing. It's what I need. Nothing. Nothing but the hiss of the wind in the needlegrass and the endless, hypnotic tread of boot heels on dusty asphalt. Nothing to fear. I don't think about what I'm walking away from. I don't think about anything at all. I just walk. | Speaker = Matt Murdock | StoryTitle1 = Reborn Chapter One | Writer1_1 = Andy Diggle | Penciler1_1 = Davide Gianfelice | Inker1_1 = Davide Gianfelice | Colourist1_1 = Matt Hollingsworth | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Alejandro Arbona | Editor1_2 = Joe Quesada | Editor1_3 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis1 = Matt Murdock walks through the New Mexico badlands hoping to clear his mind of recent events. He eventually stops at a small diner where a blind boy tries and fails to catch a coin he flipped in the air. Inside, he orders breakfast from a waitress who is suspicious of the fact that he's passing through. And while he eats his meal, she calls someone on the phone. When he leaves, Matt sees that the blind boy is still unable to catch his coin, so he teaches him to listen to the sound of the coin flipping in the air. The blind boy tries it and it works. Afterwards, Matt asks him when he went blind. The blind boy says he lost his sight a few months ago to the muzzle flash of a gun. Their conversation is interrupted when a group of men show up looking for trouble. The leader of the group orders him to leave town and starts to hit Matt, with the rest of the group joining in shortly after, even though he could easily beat them. The sheriff arrives and breaks up the fight and tells Pike, the group's leader, to leave. Then, the sheriff drives Matt to the bus station and takes his picture, threatening to arrest him for vagrancy if he doesn't take the bus out of town tomorrow. As the sun begins to set, Matt leaves town, aware that the town is hiding something from him, but he doesn't wish to get involved. However, he smells something strange in the air. At the police station, Deputy Peabody, having used the photo Sheriff Cole took of Matt, shows the sheriff Matt's I.D., revealing his job as a lawyer, his blindness, and his identity as Daredevil. Afraid that he might snoop around, Sheriff Cole orders Peabody and another deputy to kill him. Acting on the scent he picked up, Matt stops at a quarry, where construction is taking place, and digs up the remains of several dead cops. Suddenly, the deputys arrive in a squad car and try to run him over, but he dodges them. As they search for him, he is seen in midair behind them. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Blind Boy (Billy) * Sheriff Cole Antagonists: * Pike * Sheriff Cole * Peabody (deputy) * Drake (deputy) Other Characters: * Waitress * Billy's mother Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = The apocalyptic events of SHADOWLAND have left the once-proud legacy of Daredevil in tatters. Now, far from the mean streets of Hell's Kitchen, a new evil is rising, and the only man crazy enough to face it is a man with nothing left to lose. The road to Hell was paved with good intentions, but the long road to redemption is the far harder path… | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=17612 }}